The present invention relates to an improved log facade, particularly a facade for a conventional structure providing the appearance that the structure is constructed of whole logs.
For a long time, the prior art has addressed the need to provide a facade for a structure, such as a cabin, home, outbuilding, or commercial building, that makes the structure appear as if it were constructed of whole stacked logs without requiring the use of whole logs. Such facades provide for the rustic appearance of stacked log construction more economically, while providing as well for the full enjoyment of modern building methods. Generally, however, facades providing for greater visual similarity with whole logs are more costly. For example, it is generally less expensive to provide for false log ends at the corners of a structure that are not staggered with false log siding applied to the walls of the structure such as shown in Berge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,328, and Rupp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,610. This is because the cuts made in the components of the facade do not need to be as complex. On the other hand, such construction produces a less convincing imitation of a whole log structure.
Other attempts at simulating the look of a whole log structure have been made in recognition that providing for staggering of the false log ends with the false siding improves the simulation. Such attempts, however, have required more complex shapes to be formed in the components so that the components can fit together, which has resulted in increased manufacturing costs. Moreover, such attempts generally require that the false log siding be specially pre-formed at its ends for interlocking or interfitting with the false log ends, so that cutting the siding at the site generally results in an abundance of wasted material.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved log facade that provides for an improved degree of visual similarity with a whole log structure while providing for decreased manufacturing and assembly cost.